


Operation: Cupid

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Also my OC has a lot of abilities, Alternate Universe, Charles is a Toppat, Charles is jealous of my oc in chapter 2, Charles loves Henry, Dave is a Toppat, Everyone ships Reginald and Right Hand Man, Fused endings, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry is oblivious, Henry's backstory in my au references, Jealousy, M/M, My alternate universe, OC, OC backstory references, Oblivious, The Bukowski twins are there for unknown reasons, inspired by a dream I had, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: Everyone in the Toppat Clan knows that Reginald and Right Hand Man liked each other but they were both too stubborn to admit it. It didn't help that they were also both slightly oblivious. Now it was up to a small group to help get them together. It was time to launch Operation: Cupid!(I made this based on a dream I had last night where my OC teamed up with a few others to sneak into Right Hand Man's room to find something or evidence that he liked Reginald. And this will take place in my alternate universe. The ending they're in is known as Special Toppat Ops. A fusion of Special BROvert Ops and Toppat Recruits. If you are confused then read my other Henry Stickmin fic and skip to chapter 4. Also if characters are talking you'll see this " but if they're thinking/signing/using telepathy you'll see this '.)Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173156/chapters/66366290(This story is now discontinued)
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Operation start

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the summary before continuing. Or else you might be a little confused.

It was just another day on the Toppat Clan space station. Everyone was just going on about their day. Well except for a few members. Those members being Henry, Charles, Ellie, Amy, Dave, Burt, Sven, and the Bukowski twins. Although the reason why the Bukowski twins were there is unknown. They were all chilling in Amy's room. Amy was a new recruit but she caught on to things very quickly. And she's quite wise for her age. Although many don't know her actual age besides those who she trusted her secret with. And Henry cause he already knows. Dave was captured but they gave him the option to join the clan. He accepted cause he was afraid of what they would do if he refused. They were currently discussing something.

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded as Ellie smiled. "Ok since the celebration isn't until later what should we do in the mean time?" Everyone stayed silent until Henry suggested a game of Among Us. Everyone agreed and left for their rooms so people wouldn't spoil who is who. Once Henry made a private game he sent the code to everyone else. Soon everyone joined in. And they all were connected to a voice chat. Thus they played a few rounds of Among Us with some rage here and there. And now they were playing their 10th game.

"God dang it!" Sven yelled as he was killed by Ellie. And Amy who got killed earlier was there as a ghost. Sven then jumped a little as he heard Amy's voice inside his head. 'Sorry Sven. I would've told you who it was but I didn't want to cheat.' Sven sighed before replying. 'It's ok Amy. But jeez you scared me. I'm still not used to your telepathy ability.' Sven knew that Amy had a ton of abilities (some of which she doesn't use often) but she does communicate with those who are close to her with telepathy. It's handy on missions but outside of them is unexpected. In fact Amy doesn't steal but is instead more of a support role. If anyone gets hurt badly or is in trouble Amy will come rushing right away.

'Sorry. I know it takes some getting used to.' Amy apologized. Sven smiled as he finished his last task in Electrical. 'It's fine Amy. I'll get used to it eventually.' Sven replied as he made his way to Navigation. Amy meanwhile was watching Dave. As much as it tempted her to tell Dave who the Imposter is she didn't as she knows it wouldn't be fair. With Henry he was chilling in the Cafeteria as he was finished with his tasks and didn't feel like watching anyone as a ghost. After all seeing them die somehow reminded him of another timeline. One he still had nightmares about. He hasn't told anyone in this timeline but he at least had Amy to comfort him cause she knows.

After a few more minutes the game ended. The crewmates won with only Burt, Charles, and Dave alive. "GG everyone." Charles said a little too energetic. "GG." Burt said. "Ellie as punishment for killing me you can't pet me for the next 24 hours." Amy said as Ellie started whining. "No! I'm sorry! I promise not to kill you next time. Please! I can't go that long without petting your fluffy fur." The others started laughing a little. Ever since she learned of Amy's shape shifting ability Ellie would often go to Amy's room to ask if she could pet her. She always wanted a cat but could never afford to take care of it. So Amy is the closest as she could get.

"Fine. 3 hours." Amy said after hearing enough of Ellie pleading. Dave was the next to speak up. "It's almost time for the celebration. Should we start heading down there?" Everyone agreed and stated leaving the game. As everyone left their rooms they all whispered one thing.

"Let Operation: Cupid begin."


	2. Jealous acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I never said what my OC looked like so I'm gonna fix that right now. Amy has long and straight white hair with pink tips on the left side and purple on the right, pale skin, her right eye is pink and her left eye is purple, she wears a light yellow dress with long white sleeves that reaches just above her knees, black pants that go down to above he ankles slightly, no socks, always barefoot, and has fairy wings that are pink while purple on the inside. Oh and she has two fangs as well. She is roughly the size of a 12 year old. So shorter then pretty much everyone. 
> 
> Also Charles gets jealous in this chapter.

As most of the gang were walking torwards the cafeteria Amy was already there waiting. Using her telepathy she contacted Henry. 'Hey Henry. Do you want to teleport over here?' Henry after hearing Amy's suggestion froze in place before realizing that she didn't mean the demonic teleporter. 'That would be nice...thank you.' Henry could already hear Amy's sigh before he was teleported right next to her. Amy looked at him with a smile. "Who needs walking when you can teleport right Henry?" She laughed a little as Henry smiled but only slightly. Once Amy stopped laughing her look changed to that of a sad frown.

"I'm sorry Henry. I shouldn't have made fun of your fear. That was stupid of me. I'm-" before she could say anything more Henry layed his hand on her head and gently started petting her. Soon enough two fox ears appeared that layed flat against her head and Amy slowly started to smile. This was their special way of calming each other down, cheering each other up, and saying 'I forgive you'. Seeing Amy's smile made Henry smile too. Meanwhile from the left entrance Charles was there just watching them. He was currently fidgeting with his fingers and he had a big frown on his face as he looked away from them.

Charles never thought of himself as the jealous type but here he was feeling jealous of Amy. Charles liked Henry but he never seemed to notice. And how close he was with her is like a stab to the heart. They act like they knew each other for a long time, which they haven't, but it seems like Henry trusts her more then him! He wants to be there for Henry. Let him know he could trust him with anything. But he trusts this girl that he only met 4 weeks ago! Sure she is special with all her crazy powers but there's gotta be something more to it then that. He turns back to them to see Amy and Henry smiling brightly at each other. 

That seemed to be the last straw. Charles walked up to them with a bitter smile trying to mask his jealously. Amy heard him because of her fox ears. Even without them she would've heard him as her ears are sensitive to sound. She and Henry turned to him with bright smiles. "Hi Charles!" Amy said as Henry waved a greeting. "Hi..." he replied with bitterness. Amy and Henry took notice and frowned slightly. 'You ok Charles?' Henry signed. Charles didn't reply. Amy wanting to ease the tension spoke up.

"If you need something just tell us. I could sing a song for you, buy you some chocolate or maybe-" Charles having enough of her lashed out. "Shut up! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Amy immediately went quiet and Henry stared at Charles in shock. Charles just now realizing what he said he turned torwards Amy with a panicked expression. "W-wait! I didn't mean-" Amy didn't listen as she turned and walked into the cafeteria with her wings drooping. Charles then turned to Henry to apologize for his behavior but he immediately shut up when he saw his face.

Henry's glare was like the devil peering into his soul to see all of his sins. His brown eye that wasn't covered by the eyepatch was no longer brown but instead was a ruby red. And Charles wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he could've sworn he saw Henry change. It was only for a split second but Henry looked like he had two white horns on his head, silver and white dragon like wings, and a silver and white dragon tail. His brown hair also turned silver while his white hair stayed the same. Needless to say he was scared. He felt like god was judging him.

Eventually his eye went back to normal as he took in a breath. He then turned and walked into the cafeteria. Once he was gone Charles slowly sat on the floor. That look said it all. Henry was furious that he hurt his friend. Just then the rest of the gang came from the right hallway. When they saw him on the floor they quickly rushed over and asked what happened. After explaining what happened the others looked at each other with concern, confusion, and a bit of sympathy. They knew that Charles liked Henry but they admit that he went a bit to far.

"I understand why you lashed out but you should know that Amy isn't emotionally strong. She's been through a lot in her life and it doesn't take that much to brake her." Ellie placed a hand on Charles's shoulder with a sympathetic look. The others nodded in agreement. "I know I just...I've really messed up huh?" Charles sighed. "It's ok Charles. If you go and apologize to them I'm sure they'll forgive you." Dave said trying to encourage him. Charles just nodded as they entered the cafeteria.

Once Reginald and Right Hand Man had arrived everyone started celebrating their success in stealing the sapphire. Everyone was dancing, eating food, drinking wine (which the gang refused to drink), and just chatted amongst their selves. Charles spent about 10 minutes looking for Amy or Henry so he could apologize. He finally found Amy sitting alone near the window. He walked over to her as she just stared ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed. Charles being jealous totally doesn't suit him. Also be on the lookout for The Stickmin Siblings: Breaking the Bank coming either later this month or sometime in December. The creator is VioletReaper. I'm really excited for it and you should be too. From what little info they told me about it has me hyped up for it. So look forward to it.
> 
> Also I changed the tags. Originally there was only gonna be hints of Henry x Charles but I changed my mind so I hope you're all ok with that.


	3. Apologies and a failed mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that my OC has a bag that she always carries with her oops. Basically it looks like the treasure bag from the pokemon mystery dungeon games. Also I'm posting this at like 12:30 am so forgive me if it's bad.

Amy didn't look at Charles as he sat down next to her. She just kept staring ahead. "Amy...can we talk?" Amy sighed before turning to look at Charles. "Yes?" Amy said barely above a whisper. Charles took in a deep breath before responding. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just...jealous of how close you are with Henry." Amy stared at him with a strange look on her face. Then she laughed a little but the laugh sounded empty. "I knew you liked him but do you honestly think I would be interested in dating him?" Charles just stared at her with slight surprise. "How did you know and why wouldn't you? You two seem very close." Amy shook her head.

"Well we met many years ago. We just both kinda clicked. And our friendship has been strong ever since. But I can assure you that I have no interest in dating him. In fact I've given up on love a long time ago." Charles looked at her with confusion and slight happiness. "Why would you give up on it? Everyone wishes to find their special someone." Amy looked out the window for a moment before turning back to him. "I'll tell you later but only if you promise to not tell anyone else. Except Henry cause he already knows." Charles being completely lost just nodded.

As he looked in her lap her noticed that she was holding a pink gem. "I thought you didn't steal." He said as he looked at her with a suspicious look. Amy looked at the gem in her hand before laughing slightly. "Oh no this belonged to my family. It's...the only thing I have left of my older sister." Charles frowned as he realized that this was a sensitive topic for her. Not wanting to pressure her into talking about it he tried to change the subject. "So do you see Reginald and Right Hand Man anywhere?" He asked as he looked through the crowd of Toppats. 

"Over there." Amy pointed over to the food stand where Reginald had his arm around Right Hand Man's shoulders while eating a cookie. Right Hand Man looked a bit uncomfortable with Reginald being so close to him. Some Toppat members looked at them with expressions that clearly said 'You two are a good match' or 'Aww'. They both looked a little out of it. Probably drunk from the wine. Charles nodded as he and Amy stood up. "I think it's time for us to sneak out."

Amy put the gem back in her bag that she always carried as she and Charles went to go meet up with the others near the entrance. A few minutes later everyone except Sven and the Bukowski twins had gathered and left without anyone noticing. "Ok we need to split up. Henry, Amy, and Charles will be the ones sneaking into Right's room. I'll go with Dave and Burt to watch cameras. The Bukowski twins are with Sven in the cafeteria with walkie-talkies so they can warn us in advance. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded as everyone went in different directions.

It took about 5 minutes for Henry's group to find Right's room as it was a maze trying to get around the ship. Every hallway had the same tan walls and fancy red carpeting with golden trims. But once they found his room it wasn't surprising that it was right next to Reginald's. There were signs above their rooms to show that these rooms belonged to them. Above Reginald's room was a sign that said Reginald's room but the sign above Right's room was different. It said something else but they couldn't figure out what it said.

"So...how are we gonna get in?" Charles asked after a moment of silence. There was a 4 digit code lock on Right's door that only he (and possibly Reginald) knew. And they were afraid that hacking it would trigger some kind of alarm. 'We could have Amy teleport in there an find evidence.' The other two thought about it before their walkie-talkie went off. "Guys! The party was over sooner then expected! Everyone is heading back to their rooms so you need to hide!" Calvin quietly shouted. "It gets worse. Reginald and Right are heading your way." Burt said quietly as if he was afraid they would hear him.

"What should we do?!" Charles whisper yelled. Without warning Amy grabbed the two and pinned them both against the wall. Charles's face was pressed up against Henry's chest and he could feel his face turn red. Henry groaned as he rubbed his head with his free arm. "Quiet!" Amy said before turning them all invisible. Reginald still had his arm around Right's shoulders as they walked past Henry and Co. Right looked as if he was about to pass out. "We're here Right. I'll see you tomorrow." Reginald said as he removed his arm from around Right's shoulders.

"Good night Reg." A few moments after they both entered their respective rooms Amy turned everyone visible and let go of Henry's and Charles's arms. Charles quickly hid his face in embarrassment. He felt his knees go weak as he nearly fell over. Henry caught him and Charles looked at him in surprise. Henry had a look of concern. Even without signing he could tell what he wanted to say. "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me though." Charles whispered. They both stood up and Henry let him go. Charles already missed his touch.

When he looked at Amy he could see a mischievous expression on her face. It became clear to Charles that she was gonna be doing more things like this to try and get the two together. He glared at her and she simply shrugged. Just then Ellie came up to them. "Seems like this mission was a failure. Let's regroup for now." They nodded as they headed back torwards Communications. Once they got there everyone sighed. They weren't sure what to do now. Sneaking into his room without waking him up would be quite a challenge (although Amy wanted to try anyway). 

"It's getting late. How about we get some sleep and figure out a new plan tomorrow?" Sven suggested. Everyone agreed and said their good nights.

\-------1 hour later-------

Charles woke up. He wasn't sure why or what had woken him up but he suddenly couldn't sleep. After rubbing his eyes he looked around to see that he was not in his room but rather what looked to be a room for a baby with a slight medieval twist. 'Where am I?' He wondered. He then noticed a crib that looked a bit like a basket. After slowly getting up he walked over to it. He peered inside to see a baby girl. Must've been born not to long ago as she still didn't have any hair on her head. She looked cute though Charles had to admit. The baby had a small red dress on and little white stockings. 

Then he looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. But what was strange was that he seemed to be back on earth! That's impossible as he fell asleep in the Toppat Clan's space station! So...was he dreaming? That could be the only explanation. If this was a dream then it certainly was a strange one. Just then he heard the door open. He turned to see someone wearing a brown cloak with the hood covering his face. Whoever this person was didn't look friendly.

He was slowly walking torwards the crib as he pulled out a dagger. It became clear that he was going to kill her. Charles wouldn't let him do that. He ran torwards and swung his fist at this cloaked figure only for him to go right through them. He stumbled a little as he caught his balance. If he phased right through them does that mean he had to just watch him kill her?! Just then another person rushed into the room and blocked the dagger with their sword.

Charles could see that it was a boy around 18 with blue and dark purple hair with purple eyes. He also had a golden star mark on his forehead. From the way he was dressed and the tiara he had in his hair Charles could tell he was royalty. Then he heard footsteps from behind him. When he turned around he could see a girl with purple and pink hair with pink eyes. She was also dressed like a royal. 'His sister.' Charles assumed. Then that baby must be their new sister.

The royals began to fight this cloaked figure and Charles stepped away even though they can't hurt him. The fight lasted a good 10 minutes. The royals seemed to have some kind of powers as they created force fields and other things. But the cloaked figure kicked the prince's leg really hard that he fell to the ground and got stabbed through the chest. His sister didn't fall too long after that. Charles was horrified at the sight. And it wasn't just him. The king and queen arrived only to stare in horror that their children had been killed.

The king's hair was the same color as his son's and he also had purple eyes. The queen had pink and white hair with light blue eyes. The twisted man turned to them and chuckled darkly. But then a strange light started glowing from the crib. The baby girl was standing on her two legs and she looked at the man with pure rage. Soon the light enveloped the room and everyone (including Charles) had to shield their eyes from the bright light. Once the light faded the baby was no longer there but instead was a dragon. It was a purple dragon about the size of the crib. It's eyes filled with furry.

The dragon took in a breath and unleashed a powerful icy breath. The king and queen managed to leave the room before it released it. The cloaked man however was frozen in place. Quite literally. He had been frozen solid by the dragon. However she still wasn't done. With all her might she smashed him into pieces. Charles was terrified. Not daring to move he stood there. The light came back but a lot less brighter then before. The dragon turned back into the baby girl and she went back to sleep. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that dream sure was interesting. But I hoped you enjoyed it. Unfortunately the mission was a failure but they won't give up until they get Reginald and Right Hand Man together.
> 
> Also I'll be referring to Right Hand Man as Right or Righty from now on. And I won't be doing his accent as I'm terrible at writing them.


	4. Rude awakenings and dream discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I'm not posting this at like 1 in the morning. Not that I'm complaining. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Also Amy has animal like instincts because of her shape shifter ability.

Charles had woken up from his dream or was it a nightmare? Charles wasn't sure. He was breathing pretty heavy and was sweating. It felt so real like it actually happened. Was he crazy? After taking a few moments to calm down he looked at the clock. It was 5 am. He sighed and layed back down to go back to sleep. He still had some time left. Or so he thought.

\-----meanwhile------

Amy was currently in the area where they make announcements over the loud speaker. She looked a bit tired as she still hadn't gone to sleep yet because it was a full moon. And when there's a full moon she is nocturnal. She sometimes hates her animal like instincts. "So why'd you and Reg call me here?" Amy said with curiosity. Right was already dressed while Reginald still wore his pajamas and was half asleep. "Some of the Toppats that sleep near us have been making too much noise and neither of us can sleep. So I want you to shout and make noise over the intercom to punish them. And it should teach the others a lesson to NOT disturb our sleep."

Amy already had a big grin on her face. One of her fangs glistening slightly in the faint light. "I have an idea but you might want to put some headphones on." Right nodded and searched around for two pairs of headphones. Unfortunately he could only find one so he decided to just give it to Reginald so he wouldn't wake up. "Ok Amy. Go ahead with your idea." Right said as Amy turned to the loud speaker. She teleported two frying pans to her side and she smiled a wicked smile. Then she started yelling.

"I ain't get no sleep cause of y'all! You're not gonna sleep cause of me!" As she was yelling this she also started banging the two frying pans together as loud as she could. Right had to admit that she was a little loud (and it did hurt his ears a bit) but it would be worth it in the end. This went on for about a minute before Amy finished by yelling "Wake Up!" And she teleported the frying pans back to the kitchen. She then turned torwards Right as he was taking the headphones off of Reg. They could both hear annoyed muffled moans through the door as some of the Toppat members were forcibly awoken.

"Thanks Amy. I hope those Toppats learned their lesson." Amy yawned a bit before smiling at Right. "Your welcome Righty." Right's face turned pink a bit as he was flustered by that name. Amy had started calling him that as a nickname and Right didn't have it in him to tell her to stop. He will admit that it's a bit embarrassing and it never failed to make him flustered. "You can go now...enjoy your sleep." Amy laughed a little at his flustered state before teleporting away.

Right sighed before lifting Reginald into his arms and carried him bridal style to his room. He did his best to ignore his increasing heart rate and the stares he got from the other Toppats that he crossed paths with along their way. Once he made it to Reginald's room he layed him down on his bed and covered him up with the blanket. He had work to do but after not getting any sleep he decided to take a short nap. So he fell asleep with his head laying near the foot of the bed.

\-----with the others------

Everyone yawned as they were still tired from being woken up. Except Charles since he was already awake before it happened. "Why do you think Amy did that?" Dave asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Beats me. But I wouldn't be surprised if it was Right who told her to do it." Sven said with an annoyed huff. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'I tried to block out the noise with my pillow. Didn't work.' Henry signed. Everyone laughed a little at that. Except Charles who was distracted. Burt took notice. "You ok Charles?" Charles jumped a little before looking at everyone.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the weird dream I had last night." That caught Ellie's attention. "What was weird about it?" She asked. Charles was a bit on edge cause everyone was staring at him. "Well...I was in a baby's bedroom but it had a medieval twist. It was dark out but the full moon shone brightly through the window." He took a moment to pause and see if everyone was still listening. Once he knew that everyone was he continued. "I looked inside the crib to see a baby girl. She was probably born not long before that night because she still didn't have any hair. However...someone broke into her room and pulled out a dagger intending to kill her." Ellie gasped and everybody else was slightly on edge. 

The Bukowski twins were hugging each other like someone was telling an extremely scary story. Dave had shuffled over to sit near Sven and Burt. Henry was...he looked more like he was trying to hold back tears. "Why would anyone kill a baby?!" Ellie shouted. A mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness. "The answer actually charged into her room. Her siblings rushed to protect her." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "But when I looked at their clothes I could tell that they're royalty." Silence as everyone took in that information. They all looked at each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing. That was the reason he wanted to kill her.

They turned their attention back to Charles as he started speaking again. "Her siblings fought with all their might but in the end it ended with them dead." Sven and Burt took Dave's hands to try and comfort him. Ellie had pulled her legs close to her chest. The Bukowski twins were looking at each other with sad expressions. And Henry had a few tears running down his cheek as attempted to wipe them away. "It was horrifying to witness. The king and queen were also devastated. But then something happened." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "The baby stood staring at the cloaked figure in what looked to be rage. There was also a strange glow emanating from her body. Then the light got so bright I had to shield my eyes from it. When the light died down in the place where the baby was was now replaced by a dragon."

Everyone except Henry stared in shock. "So wait. You're saying the baby turned into a dragon?!" Sven shouted. Charles nodded. "Yeah. It seems that this royal family has powers of some kind as I noticed that her siblings created force fields. But it seems like that used up a lot of energy. Anyway the dragon took in a breath then released a icy breath that froze the evil man in place. Then with all her might smashed them into pieces." Everyone either flinched or cringed after Charles said that. "I wouldn't want my life to end like that." Calvin said quietly. "After that the dragon turned back into the baby and went back to sleep. And that's where my dream ended."

As everyone took in this information Charles tried to remember any details that could be important. It seemed that Ellie had the same thoughts. "Was there anything else strange that you noticed?" Ellie asked. Charles crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. That's when he remembered their eye colors. They looked similar to... "Yeah. Their eye colors. The king and prince had purple eyes while the older princess had pink eyes. However the queen had light blue eyes. Could that be related to something?" Silence ensued as they were all wrapped up in their thoughts. Then Burt noticed that Henry was behaving a little odd.

"Henry are you ok?" Henry had a vice grip on his arms turning his already pale skin even paler. His breathing became heavy and his eye was filled with panic as he looked around the room franticly. "I...have to go." Henry said shocking everyone before he ran out of the room as a few called his name. But he ignored them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now...what's going on with Henry? You'll have to wait to find out.


	5. Hugs and new strategies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have to make things up as we're already past the point where my dream ended. So sorry if some of this is completely random.

Henry ran through the halls of the space station trying to hold back tears. He past some other members that looked at him with concern but he ignored them. Eventually he made it to his destination. Amy's room. After the door shut behind him he let out a few sobs. He knew Amy was asleep but being in her presence helped him calm down. There was a small pink glow emanating from Amy's wings filling the dark room with a peaceful atmosphere. Taking in a few deep breaths Henry made his way over to her bed. Amy rarely ever used it as she could never get comfortable. She either slept on the floor or hung from the ceiling with her tail that curled around a small beam she attached to it. Today she was sleeping on the ceiling.

Henry sat on the floor and leaned against the mattress. He removed his eyepatch to rub his eyes as a few tears fell. Then he noticed a bear plushie on the floor in front of him. The white fabric turning gray cause of how old it was. The pink fabric was fading as well. The bear's right had was replaced by a bunny hand puppet that was a dark blue and had dark purple eyes. The bear also had a black bow tie and top hat with a dark purple ribbion going through it. The bear had blue eyes that seemed to be looking right at him. Same goes for the bunny. Henry smiled slightly before signing 'It's just me.' To the bear. He closed his eyes as he replaced the eyepatch and when he opened them back up he saw that the plushie was gone and instead there was a boy roughly around 20 and a little girl that was probably 6 or 7.

However what was strange was that they both had animal ears. The boy had bear ears while the girl had bunny ears. And their hair colors were similar to that of the bear and bunny plushie. The boy wore a gray shirt underneath his dark pinkish purple vest that had tails near the bottom. He also had a black bow tie on and wore a black top hat with a dark purple ribbion along with black dress pants tucked into gray boots. He wore fingerless gloves that showed his sharp claws and his right eye was a ocean blue while the other was a firey red. He also kept his long hair in a braid. He gave off a presence similar to that of a butler. The boy's smile showed his sharp fangs as well.

As for the girl she wore a dark blue dress and had black stockings. She didn't wear shoes either. Tied around her neck was a blood red ribbion tied into a bow. You could also see that she had a cotton tail. Her dark purple eyes were filled with concern as she ran over and hugged Henry. "Are you ok Henry?" She asked as the other boy walked over and sat next to him. 'I'm ok Bon-bon. Just got reminded of bad things.' Henry signed as soon as she let go. "Let me guess. It's about your parents." The male said and Henry nodded as he had slight flashbacks of his parents. He didn't think about it too much as he wants to forget it. 'I'm still traumatized about what happened.' Henry signed slowly.

The bear nodded while frowning slightly. "What you've been through was awful. If it wasn't for Amy you probably wouldn't be here today." The bear said as he layed a hand on Henry's shoulder. And Bon-bon leaned against his arm. 'Thanks Freakshow. For you and Bon-bon being here for me.' Henry signed as Freakshow smiled. "You know you can just call me Freddy right?" Freakshow's full name was Freakshow Freddy but he didn't mind being called Freakshow. 'But Freakshow is so much better.' Henry signed as he laughed a little. Already starting to feel better. Freakshow smiled as he laughed along with him. Giving Henry a hug as well.

......with the others......

"Do you think Henry is alright?" Charles asked after Henry had bolted out of the room. "He probably just needs some alone time. So let's give him some space." Ellie replied. It was silent after that. The silence gave off a awkward tension before Dave broke it. "Shouldn't we think of a new strategy to get Reg and Right together?" Dave asked as he let go of Burt and Sven's hands. "Your right. But what should we do?" Sven asked before everyone went silent once again. They all had different thoughts about a new plan. And soon they all started blurting out different ideas.

"They say 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' so how about we separate them for a little while? Ellie suggested before Calvin shook his head. "That won't work as they'll never leave each other's side." Then Burt suggested another idea. "How about we lock them in a room together?" Dave face palmed. "That's a terrible idea for two reasons. One is that Reg is really smart so he can bust them both out and two we'll all get in trouble for that." Konrad crossed his arms in disappointment. He wanted to go with that plan. "We could set them up on a date?" Charles suggested.

Everyone stayed quiet. That was actually a decent idea. Setting them up on a date could work. "That's a great idea but how is the question. Going to earth undercover is the easy part but they'll probably suggest that a few of us to go." Sven said. It was true. There was a rule on the ship to always bring at least 9 other people with you so you could watch each others back. "Plus where would we go? Going to a restaurant probably won't be the best idea." Sven made some good points. Going to a restaurant with other people isn't really a date.

"We should probably ask Amy when she wakes up. She keeps track of all the events going on back on earth. Maybe she could give us some suggestions." Ellie said as she leaned on the wall. Everyone agreed to that before leaving to do their tasks. As Charles walked torward the cargo bay to clean up the Secret Government Prototype (that was now called the Secret Toppat Prototype) his mind wondered back to the dream. Particularly the eye colors of the royals. Neither the prince or princess had their mother's eye color which was a light blue. And the elder princess had pink eyes that neither of her parents had.

It was possible that their ancestors or grand parents had them but Charles doubted it. And now that he thought of it their pink and purple eyes were the same color as Amy's eyes. Could they be Amy's ancestors? That would mean Amy was a decedent of royalty! But that couldn't be possible. Amy never acted like a royal and according to her files she was a girl that was left to survive on the streets. Where her powers came from were unknown. Charles groaned as he rubbed his head. All of this was too much for him to handle right now. Once he got to the cargo bay he grabbed some water, a sponge, and some soap to start cleaning the prototype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got some new characters and a little bit more info on Henry's backstory. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. One step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one plan fails there's always a back up plan. And it comes in the form of flower symbolism.

It was 12 am when Amy woke up. She yawned before softly landing on the floor. She noticed Freakshow and Bon-bon sleeping in the open closet. She laughed quietly before leaving her room. Since it was so late at night she didn't have much to do and everyone was asleep. But there was one thing she could do. After a few minutes of flying she found the greenhouse. There weren't too many plants but it had a very relaxing atmosphere. This was one of her most favorite places on the station. After just floating in the air for a few moments she decided to check on her berry plants and herbs that she was growing. She used these berries and herbs for food and medicine. 

The herbs were still growing but some of the berries were fully grown. Carefully she picked the berries that were fully grown. The first type was a yellow one that she used to recover energy, the second type was a light blue one that she used for burns, and the last one was a red berry that she used to heal paralysis. They were very helpful. After picking them all she put each into a separate container that had a picture of what the berry looked like. She liked to be organized. As she was about to leave she noticed a particular batch of flowers growing. They were yellow acacias. 

Being very knowledgeable in flowers Amy knew that they represent the value of true friendship. But they can also represent a secret love. An idea popped into her head and she smiled. During breakfast Dave and a few others were tasked with delivering packages and letters to the members of the Toppat Clan before eating. Many members who are shy or not good with talking in person use this system to send letters to friends or people they're afraid to talk to. Even crushes. This was a perfect opportunity. Why hadn't she thought of this before? After carefully picking a few acacias she left the greenhouse. Her smile never leaving.

.......later at breakfast.......

"Hey Amy. Did you have a nice nap?" Calvin asked as Amy sat in between Ellie and Sven. "Yeah. Thanks for asking." Amy said with a big smile. For breakfast everyone was eating pancakes. Some with syrup some without, blueberries or chocolate chips, or some just plain. Ellie noticed that Amy was more chipper then usual. "What's got you so excited?" Ellie said with a laugh as everyone turned to look at her. She just smiled even bigger. "No reason ha ha." Meanwhile across the cafeteria Reginald and Right were chatting with a few executives when Dave approached them. "Sorry to bother you sir but you have a delivery." Reginald turned to Dave with a bit of surprise.

"For me?" Reginald then eyed the bouquet of yellow flowers in Dave's hands. "Yes sir. Unfortunately I don't know who sent it to you." Reginald took the bouquet into his hands looking at the flowers. "Thank you Dave." Dave politely bowed before going to get his breakfast. These yellow flowers were pretty. Unfortunately for him flower symbolism was not his strong suit. Fortunately he knew someone who is very knowledgeable. "Hey Right. Could you go bring Amy here for a moment please." Right nodded before getting up and leaving the table. While everyone was still talking they were doing so in whispers. They were all wondering who sent those flowers to Reginald.

Back with the gang Dave had just sat down across from Charles with his plate of blueberry pancakes. 'Who sent those flowers to Reg?' Henry asked as Dave shrugged. "I don't know. There wasn't a note or anything." Just then Right had come up to them. "Amy. Reginald summons you." Amy was surprised (or at least she pretended to be) by the sudden summoning. She got up and followed Right to the executive's table. "You wanted to see me sir?" Amy said while floating in place. "Yes. I want to know what these flowers mean because I'm not that knowledgeable in flower symbolism." Amy nodded as she looked at the flowers in the bouquet.

The cafeteria had gone completely quiet. Everyone just paying close attention to their conversation. After a moment Amy spoke. "They're acacias sir. They represent a secret love."  
.

.

.

It took everyone's willpower to not scream in confusion or excitement as they heard that. It took about 2 minutes for Reginald to process what he just heard. And once he did he started to blush. "I-I see. Thank you Amy. You're dismissed." Amy bowed before flying back to her table. Reginald couldn't help but notice the warm feeling he got when he heard Amy say "secret love". He smiled a love struck smile. Right meanwhile had half a mind to kill the person who sent him those acacias. "Right could you help me find a vase to put these acacias in." Reginald said getting up. Right just nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria.

Once they were gone everyone erupted in excitement and confusion.

......later in Charles's room......

Everyone was in Charles's room. Both excited and confused. "Who do you think sent Reg those acacias?" Konrad asked. Everyone shrugged before looking at Amy. She just faked innocence. "You sent him those didn't you." Burt said quietly. Amy laughed before putting her hands up. "Ok ok. You got me. I did send him those acacias. But I did it to help us. Didn't you guys notice the jealous look on Right's face?" Everyone was silent. Now that they thought about it they did notice how jealous Right looked. "Well at least it's a step forward." Charles said. Then Ellie remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Amy do you know of any special events happening back on earth? We were thinking of trying to set Reg and Right up on a date." Amy was silent as she thought about any events that were happening. There was one in particular that she wanted to go see. "Yeah. Cherry blossom season is happening in two days from now in Japan. They are very pretty. Especially at night. Perfect atmosphere and if you ask me totally romantic." Dave and Sven smiled excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to Japan. And I've wanted to see the cherry blossoms for a long time too." Dave said as Sven nodded in agreement.

"Guess it's decided. Now we just need to convince Reg and Right to let us go. Although since we're in Japan we should be safe from the government." Calvin said. 'If we do go we should think about what should we do while we're there.' Henry signed. Thus they spent the rest of the day planning activities and how to convince Reg and Right to let them go. By the time they were finished it was 10 pm. They said their good nights and left to their rooms.  
.

.

.

The sounds of people nearby woke up Sven. As he opened his eyes he winced at the sun. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes. 'Wait a minute...' he thought as he looked around. He was back on earth but it wasn't any town that he recognized. He was in the middle of a small village. A couple markets selling fruit and vegetables were nearby. When he turned to his left he could see a castle. That surprised him.

'Where am I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Charles and now Sven. Why is everyone waking up in medieval times? And will their new plan succeed?
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. And yes I spelled medieval wrong. I didn't know how to spell it.


	7. Secrets revealed and another step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this dream shorter and the final one as it'll be a drag and it's not really important that much to the plot.

Getting up off of the ground Sven wasn't sure what to do. Then all of a sudden a woman yelled "Help! Theif!" At first Sven thought they were talking about him but then he noticed a little boy with dark red hair that looked almost purple. He had some apples in his hands. Sven was about to chase after them when the boy got caught by a man wearing a cape. "Don't worry I got him." The man said taking the boy back to the woman he stole from. "Oh thank you. Now then young man please give back those apples." The little boy shook his head. Sven then took notice of his appearance. His clothes were torn up, didn't have any shoes, and was slightly dirty.

Sven understood that he was either very poor or abandoned. Many of his fellow Toppats were just like him. "Hold on a moment." Another voice said. Sven turned to see a little girl who was probably three. She looked a lot like Amy. She had the same eye colors and same hair as her. But he also wore a tiara. "Princess Amy!" Sven took a few steps back in shock. 'There is no way that this is Amy. Amy is a common name for girls. Perhaps it's just coincidence.' But no matter how much he tried to deny it he couldn't get rid of the feeling that this was probably the same Amy he knew.

The boy, woman, and man all bowed for her. "I shall pay for the apples. Now then young one. Take as many as you want." Amy said with a voice as gentle as a feather. They all looked at her with surprise. Then the boy smiled and got 6 apples in total. And as promised Amy paid for the apples. She walked with the boy to make sure he would be safe. Sven followed them. They walked across town and entered a alley. At the end of it was 5 more children in the same condition as the boy Amy helped. One of them even had the same hair as him. 'Probably his younger brother.' Sven guessed as he frowned. These children definitely deserved a better life. Then the world faded to black.  
.  
.  
.  
Sven awoke to see the ceiling of his room. He yawned before looking at his clock. It was 2:31 am. Sven groaned and turned over as he tried to go back to sleep. But tried as he might he couldn't go back to sleep. He sighed as he leaned against the bed frame. Then his mind went back to the dream. 'Was that girl really Amy? They look so similar but Amy being royalty? I just can't see it. Still they both have similar personalities.' Sven's thoughts kept going back and forth as he tried to think of an answer only to come up with more questions. 'Who were those children? Does Amy know them? Are they important to her? Is Amy hiding something from us?' This went on for 15 minutes before he wore himself out and went back to sleep.

After breakfast Sven told everyone about his dream. After hearing it they all turned to look at Amy for information. "Amy were you that princess?" Charles asked with a bit of unease. "Were you also that baby that turned into a dragon?" Dave asked quietly. The only one who wasn't asking her questions was Henry. But the look he gave was a look that told her to 'tell the truth'. Amy sighed. "If I tell you will you all promise to keep it a secret?" Everyone nodded. They all sat down on the floor of her room. Dave sat near the slightly open closet which made him feel uneasy as there was a bear plushie with a bunny hand puppet inside that freaked him out a bit.

"Alright. I'm not sure if you will believe me but yes. I was that baby and princess." Everyone gasped. Then Charles remembered something. "You said that the pink gem you have is a family heirloom and a reminder of your older sister. Do you have one to remind you of your brother?" Amy nodded as she pulled out both a pink gemstone and a purple gemstone. "These gemstones are given to us as children to help control our powers we were given from the goddesses." Konrad cut her off. "Wait your family has the power of the gods?!" Amy nodded. "Yes. We got them from the goddess of nature Viridi and the goddess of the moon Yomigami. However I was born slightly different."

"What do you mean by that?" Ellie asked with a bit of curiosity. "Well you see in our family children are born with specific eye colors to represent the powers we inherited. Boys are born with the powers of Yomigami and have purple eyes while girls would be born with the powers of Viridi and have pink eyes. And although it's very rare there is a chance that a child, no matter their gender, can be born with both of the goddesses powers and be born with one pink eye and one purple eye. However I was instead was born with red eyes because my powers were sealed away by the sun goddess Amaterasu. Although I'm not sure why. But I still had the powers of the other goddesses."

"Your story is very confusing Amy." Burt commented. "You have wings but you obviously weren't born with them. So why do you have them?" Amy took in a breath before telling them. "It's because I'm...dead." Silence for a few moments before everyone but Henry shouted "What?!". "I'm not lying. I died a little over 5000 years ago. But I'll save you the story. We still have to continue Operation: Cupid. So let's go find Reginald." Amy put the gems back in her bag and left her room. Everyone stayed in her room without knowing what to feel.  
.  
.  
.  
Once Amy made it to Reginald's room she was already back to her normal self. As if nothing had ever happened. She knocked on the door before it opened. "Oh hello Amy. Did you need something?" Reginald was currently watering the acacias he got. It made Amy happy to see that he was taking good care of them. "Hello sir. I was wondering if you and Righty would like to join me and my friends to celebrate cherry blossom season in Japan tomorrow. We already planned everything out. It would be an honor if you both could join us." Amy couldn't stop the smile on her face and how her wings fluttered when she got excited.

Reginald thought about. He would agree to go but wasn't so sure about his Right Hand Man. "I agree but let me call Right and see if he's willing to go." Reginald pulled out his phone and called Right Hand Man. Amy made sure to stay quiet as she floated in place. Reginald turned back to Amy while putting his hand on the phone. "What time were you planning on leaving?" He asked. "9:30 am and we planed to be back by 6:30 pm." Reginald nodded and turned back to the phone. After a few more moments Reginald hung up the phone. "He says he'll come. We'll both meet you at the cargo bay." Amy nodded excitedly before replying. "I'm so glad. And make sure you both wear something more casual. We don't want to risk getting ourselves caught." Reginald nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you all tomorrow." Amy smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that Reginald and Right agreed to go with the gang to celebrate cherry blossom season how will it turn out? And I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Cherry blossom celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a bit longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoy. And sorry for not posting. School and youtube have been keeping me busy.

Amy told everyone the good news and while they were glad it worked the tension was still there. "Amy...if you don't mind me asking how did you die?" Dave was anxious when he asked the question that everyone wanted to ask. Amy's smile fell as she still remembers very clearly how she died. "On my 4th birthday I woke up chained to the bed and blindfolded." Everyone was super on edge after they heard that. "Father and mother laughed at my weak attempts to escape. Then father placed a poisonous spell on me and stabbed me in the throat with his sword. I couldn't call for help. They just left me there to die." Ellie and Charles walked torwards Amy before giving her a big hug. Everyone had tears falling from their eyes. They couldn't believe that her father and mother did that to her.

"I'm so sorry Amy. You must've suffered so much." Ellie said with her voice cracking a bit. Amy just smiled. "It's ok Ellie. I'm fine. They can't hurt me anymore." It took about 10 minutes before everyone calmed down. "So we should probably get ready for the trip tomorrow." Sven said as he got up from his chair. Everyone agreed. Meanwhile Amy was whispering something into Ellie's ear. Ellie gave her a thumbs up and Amy smiled innocently. The others stared in confusion at the two. Burt was gonna question them when Calvin asked a rather curious question. "Henry I've noticed that whenever we talked about Amy's past you start acting strange. Is there a reason for that?"

Henry tensed a bit before looking at Amy. She nodded and Henry sighed. 'I knew about Amy's past. She told me about it a few days after we met. It's slightly similar to what happened to me.' Everyone was quite. Two of their friends had just revealed some personal information. So they were unsure of what to say. Eventually everyone ended up in a group hug that lasted about 5 minutes. They eventually broke the hug and went to go prepare for the trip. As Ellie was heading out the door she turned back to Amy and gave her a thumbs up. And Amy smirked back.  
.  
.  
.  
Everyone had gathered in the cargo bay and were waiting for Reginald and Right. They all wore casual clothes to hide their identities. Though Amy was very uncomfortable wearing shoes and socks as she prefers to be barefoot. She did spent most of her time in the wild after all. Henry and Charles both wore hoodies with Charles's signature red headphones around his neck. Same goes for Burt. And he tied his black hair into a ponytail. Everyone was wearing a sweater, jacket, or a hoodie since it can get quite chilly during late March and early April. Amy however didn't. She just wore a light yellow dress with long white sleeves. And she still had her bag with her. And Henry still wore his white fingerless gloves and his light purple eyepatch.

After about ten minutes of waiting Reg and Right finally showed up. "Sorry we took so long. I forgot to prepare more casual clothes the night before." Reg said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He wore a plain black t-shirt with short sleeves and had a jacket tied around his waist. He also wore dark blue jeans and had black boots on. Right was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a black coat over it. Grey pants and black dress up shoes. "It's fine. Are you both ready to go?" Ellie asked. "Of course." Right answered without hesitation. "Then let's get going!" Sven said as he and Dave dragged Burt into a transport pod. The others followed shortly after.  
.  
.  
.  
Once they landed in a location where they were sure their pods wouldn't be found they all prepared to split up. "Ok. We've decided to split up into four groups. The Bukowski twins will come with me, Sven will go with Burt and Dave, Henry will go with Charles, and finally Amy will be with Reginald and Right Hand Man." Charles glared at Ellie. It was obvious why he was the only one with Henry. Then again this could be an opportunity. 

Right meanwhile inwardly sighed. Amy was a bit too energetic for his liking. And considering that Reg could get easily excited about things he was bound for an exhausting day. "Alright then. We'll meet up back here at 6:30. And since we know our groups time to head out." Sven and Dave didn't even wait as they dragged poor Burt to who knows where. Everyone else went in different directions to wherever they wanted to go.  
.  
.  
.  
Right and Reg were both sitting at a table in a park while waiting for Amy. She noticed something and told them to wait. Reg decided to braid Right's hair since he had nothing better to do. Right noticed that a few strangers looked at them with a weird look but he ignored them. Some cherry blossoms petals were flying through the wind and Right had to admit that they were pretty. Reg meanwhile had finished braiding Right's hair when he noticed a full cherry blossom that landed on the table. He smiled as he picked it up and gently placed it near the end of the braid. "Ok Right I'm all finished." 

Right turned to Reg as a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Reg." Amy then came back with three cups and a plastic container with some kind of food inside. "What's that Amy?" Reg asked as she placed the items down. "I got us each a cup of cherry blossom tea and some mochi covered in cherry blossom paste. During cherry blossom season there are a lot of foods with cherry blossom themes and I figured we'd try some." Amy handed a cup to Right and Reg before sitting down.

Right looked unsure if he should drink it or not. Reg meanwhile took a sip before placing the cup down. "Tastes ok." Reg said as he stared at his cup. Right decided to at least try it. After one sip he knew he wasn't going to drink it again. A bit too salty for his tastes. Amy meanwhile had already drank half of it before putting her cup down. "Shall we try the mochi?" Right shrugged and Reg nodded as he opened the container. There were five sticks of mochi that were all covered in cherry blossom paste. Reg and Right each took one while Amy took two. They ate in silence. Right had to admit that compared to the tea the mochi was sweet.

Once he finished his mochi he noticed that the last one was missing. He looked to see that Reg had already eaten most of it. Reg noticed his staring and held it up for Right to take. "Do you want the rest?" Right nodded and took it before eating the rest of it. Amy stared at the two with one thought going through her mind. 'Would this count as an indirect kiss?'  
.  
.  
.  
"Guys you've been at this for 5 minutes. Just let it go." Burt had been watching Sven and Dave trying to get something out of the crane machine with them failing miserably. Though it wasn't too much of a surprise as those things are rigged. "No way! We're not leaving until we get this plushie." Sven said while focusing on the crane with Dave trying to help him out. 'We're gonna be here forever.' Burt sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
Ellie had taken the Bukowski twins to a sumo wrestling tournament. All of them were very excited to see who will win. "This has been awesome! Thanks for bringing us here Ellie." Konrad said in between the semifinals. "Yeah this has been a blast." Calvin chimed in. "Your welcome. This has been a lot of fun." They turned their attention back to the ring as the next match was starting.  
.  
.  
.  
With Henry and Charles they were both enjoying a tea ceremony that some of the locals were preforming. Charles had to do all of the talking since they didn't understand sign language. Henry liked the peaceful atmosphere. And spending it with Charles made it all the more special. The only one who knew about his crush on Charles was Amy and possibly Ellie. He's never been in a romantic relationship before so of course he was afraid of being rejected. Perhaps when the time was right he will confess to Charles.

The friendly locals had brought over two cups of tea that they made. Charles thanked them before taking a sip. Henry took one as well. The tea was sweet and bitter at the same time. A very pleasant taste. Once they finished they gave the cups back to the locals and thanked them before leaving.

6:00 pm

*With Burt's group*

After an hour in the arcade Sven and Dave finally got the plushie that they wanted. It was a orange Among Us astronaut with a cute black top hat on. Then they went shopping where Dave bought some chocolates and a new sweater. Now they were eating in a charming café and having a nice chat. "Wasn't today a great day?" Dave asked with a bright smile on his face. "Yeah. It was fun!" Sven replied happily. "It's a nice change then watching the cameras all day." Burt commented. Even though it was a pain watching them get the plushie Burt couldn't deny that he had fun with his friends. Sven turned to Dave and he nodded.

Sven grabbed the plushie while Dave took out the chocolates. They both handed them to Burt. Burt was confused until he heard what they said. "Happy birthday Burt!" They said in unity. Burt took the plushie and chocolates from them with a surprised yet happy look on his face. He'd been so busy with work that he completely forgot that it was his birthday. "You...you remembered." Sven and Dave just smiled. "Of course we remember. The others remember too. Unfortunately we didn't have time to plan a party for you. Sorry." Dave said while rubbing his head.

Burt shook his head. "It's ok. I'm just glad I got to spend it with my best friends." Burt opened the chocolates and offered them to Sven and Dave. They happily took some. Burt couldn't have asked for better friends.

*with Ellie's group*

After the Sumo tournament Ellie's group went to a karate dojo. They trained with some of the skilled artists and while they might have gotten a few bruises they had fun. Now they were walking back to where they hid the transport pods. "So did you have fun?" Ellie asked the twins. "Yeah. It was a blast. We should do this again sometime." Calvin said. "What do you think the others are doing?" Konrad asked curiously. Ellie shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm hoping at least someone will confess. Wither it be Charles or Reginald." The twins nodded in agreement. Thus they continued the walk back in comfortable silence.

*with Henry and Charles*

Before heading back to where they would meet up with the others Henry and Charles decided to take in the nice view of the cherry blossoms in the night. Henry leaned against the railing while Charles was debating wither to confess or not. Charles was interrupted from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Henry looking at him with a look he couldn't describe. "Henry?" Charles said curiously. 'I need to tell you something.' Henry signed and that got Charles's attention. He motioned for him to continue. Henry kept looking at his hands trying to figure out what to say. Eventually he gritted his teeth and reached up to remove his eyepatch. Once it was removed he opened his left eye to reveal a ruby red eye with a very narrow diamond shaped pupil.

This was Charles's second time seeing it. Whatever he wanted to say must be serious if he removed his eyepatch. "You see Charles I..." Henry went silent for a moment before he grabbed Charles's hands. Charles blushed and his heart started pounding like a drum. "I...love you." Charles stared at him with wide eyes and his blush turned a dark red. Henry was no better. His pale skin turned bight pink and he looked at him with a look of nervousness. After a moment of silence Charles smiled and gave him a soft and caring look. "I love you too Henry." Upon hearing those words Henry smiled and Charles couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked. The cherry blossoms falling in the background and the moonlight made him glow beautifully.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

*with Amy's group*

Reg and Right were sitting on a hill close to where they all agreed to meet up. Amy went to go buy something that she wanted and Reg and Right were exhausted after walking around all day. Right didn't want to admit it but he was a bit on edge cause of how close he was to Reg. Everyone always teased him and Reg about how they liked each other and while he wasn't sure what Reg thinks about it but, while it took him a while to admit it, he did like Reg as more than just friends. He was never good with emotions so he's unsure of how to handle it. He could make a move right now but he doesn't want to ruin their relationship.

That was when Right noticed a cherry blossom on the ground nearby. He picked it up and got an idea. "Hey Reg." Reginald turned to him curiously. "Yes?" Right gently tucked the cherry blossom behind Reginald's left ear. Once he pulled his hands away he smiled. Reg had a small blush on his face and looked a bit flustered. "There. It looks nice." Reg smiled gently as his blush deepened a little. "Oh...well thank you Right." Just then Amy ran up to them with a panicked expression on her face. "We've got trouble! Henry and Charles have been captured by the Government!" That caught their attention.

"Did you contact the others?" Reg said as he and Right got up. "Yeah. They're already on their way there." Amy said with slight panic. "Then let's go." Right said as they followed Amy to where Henry and Charles were being held.

*at the location*

Everyone arrived at the forest where Henry and Charles were taken. They were both being held by two soldiers with Galeforce standing in front of them. Reginald stepped forward. "What do you want?" He asked with his expression darkening slightly. "It's quite simple. I just want Charlie, Dave and the Bukowski twns to come back with us." Charles gritted his teeth as he started struggling but the soldiers had a tight grip on him. Dave had a panicked expression as Sven and Burt stood in front of him protectively. And Ellie stood in front of the twins.

"If you hand them over I'll give back Henry and we won't harm you." Galeforce continued. Reginald gritted his teeth. He would be risking losing valuable allies and friends but he couldn't let them hurt them. Henry meanwhile wasn't struggling. He thought about two choices to help get them all away safely. But both have a potential risk. One option will have them escape unscathed but it'll put them into much more danger in the future. The other option will have them escape but not without taking a few hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgive me for not knowing how people celebrate cherry blossom season in Japan. Some of these events were inspired by this video:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0h4o8ZTe-U0


	9. Important message

So I'm not going to continue this story. I'm sorry. But I have no plans on more chapters plus they would be very confusing. In case you're wondering what would've happened in the next chapter Henry and Amy would've transformed into dragons. Specifically Henry would be a diamond dragon while Amy transformed into a amethyst dragon. It would've made no sense. So I hope you understand. So I once again apologize for discontinuing the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. And sorry if any of the characters seem out of character. I may or may not continue this.


End file.
